Disney Villains' Revenge Part One: The Master Plan
by qopu999
Summary: The villains are tired of being defeated that they decides to make up a plan together. Request for retro mania, hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1: Hades And Scar

_It had now been three months since Hercules had thrown Hades in the lake of souls. Now angry and vengeful, Hades had made his way up and was now thinking of a good way to do the best revenge to succeed in taking over Olympos._

Suddenly, he heard a roar in the tunnel.

"Hmmm, I wonder who that can be." Hades muttered grumpily to himself. Pain and Panic just exchanged worried glances and quivered slightly at the sound of the roar.

He then pushed a botton and the black maned lion landed on the ground with a hard Thump!

"Guess that was your best way of escorting a king." Scar growled in humiliation.

"Hey, sorry Kingo-Bingo! I didn't know you'd be entering right now." Hades replied coldly.

Scar rolled his eyes and leaned closer to the death king.

"I hope your plan will work." He said threatening.

"Sure Mr highness. It sure will work." Hades took a piece of paper from his table and he cleared his throat a couple of times and began reading:

 _Plan on how to make King Scar king again!_ _First, I send you up to the living world and you are going to be allianced with the hyenas. What you make them to go with you is up to you._

 _Later I, Hades, am going to send you a drink for the hyenas to open and put into the water. When they and everybody who drinks it, except for yourself and your family, like your wife and so on… Are going to be your servants. This will not fail if you do as you're told._ _With good from your friend_

 _Hades!_

Scar clapped sarcasticly his paws and said:

"Bravo, bravo prince charming! It sure sounds great."

Hades frowned and said simply.

"That's to make the letter a little better."

"Let's start." Scar smiled.

 _Some hours later at Pride Rock…_

Simba woke up with a start. It had been the third time he had been dreaming of how his uncle killed his beloved father.

"Are ya okay, Simba?"

"S-sure, it's fine!" he replied.

" _That won't be for so long."_ Scar thought as he saw his archenemy being in a distressed mood.

"Shenzi! Banzai! And you too, Ed! Be prepared for the coup of your life!" Scar called to his henchmen.

 _"With Hades' perfect plan I'd be king before anyone says ''Good job'."_ he thought to himself.

"What a coup!" muttered Banzai quietly in sarcasm.

Shenzi elbowed him slightly to tell him that they had to obey.

"C'mon, Banzai. It's not that bad. We're just going to cause a mess in the Pride Lands, it's not so hard after all." she said with encouragement. Banzai just rolled his eyes at her and sighed.

"Listen up you idiots! It's your chance to get rid of my overrated wrath. You're going into the Pride Lands and starts an elephant stampede and the stampede with wildebeests. Do you understand?" Scar asked sternly.

They nodded their heads and walked away.

Scar snickered evily to himself. Now he wasn't going to fail. The servant remedy the hyenas dropped into the river worked successfully. All the animals, except for Banzai who didn't drink the water, was sceptical.

But that problem was soon gone, because the giraffe next to him pushed him into the water.

Banzai hurried up from the water and coughed violently. But when the remedy came into his body, he first felt like burning, his mind become to focus on serving Scar and that Scar was the only, and absolutely the best leader in the world.

He felt everything was circling and he walked dizzily away from the waterhole to start the wildebeest stampede.

 _A few hours later…_

Scar sneered as Simba laid on the ground completely unmoving, probably dead. Now he was the king of the Pride Lands and nobody could stop him.

He looked up in the sky as he stood on the top of Pride Rock. Smiling he felt the wind blowing through his mane. The animals bowed below him. Cheering:

"Long live King Scar! Long live King Scar!"

He smiled even more when he saw Banzai and Jono fanning his wife, Zira and her three children, Nuka, Vitani and Kovu with leaves from a palm.

 _"Thank you, Hades. I couldn't do it without you."_

 _Meanwhile in an another world…_

Hades took his three-headed dog, Kerberos and walked over to his lift. Pain and Panic stood by his side, following him the whole time.

He walked over to his new created lift who took his remedy that he made for Scar and transformed the remedy into the air. He glanced through his telescope and saw everybody were breathing in the remedy. Filling their lungs with the servant remedy. Now with everybody as his servants, Hades flew up at Olympos who was his new home from now on.

When he looked down, he could see Hercules and Meg was creating a new statue for Hades with respect for his ruling.

"Now that wasn't so bad." Hades sneered.

"Hey boss, you think this is going to be forever?" Pain asked.

"Yeah so we don't have to be afraid to spoil everything." Panic included.

"Don't worry, fools. It's safe, the only thing you guys have to do is relax and let the servants treat you as kings!" Hades exclaimed with sarcasm, but snickered happily.

 _"That's life, at least."_


	2. Chapter 2: Lady Termine And Stepsisters

Cinderella looked out from her window when the sun was rising over the horizon. She took a deep breath to feel the fresh morning air and to fill her lungs with it.

Jaques and Gus walked into her room and squeaked:

"Good mornin', Cinderelly!"

"Good morning, my friends." Cinderella cooed.

The mice laughed and ran into the kitchen, with Cinderella following them.

 _Meanwhile…_

Anastasia and Drizelle giggled as they sat in their rooms and covered their faces in powder and perfume.

Suddenly, they heard someone was scratching on the door. Curiously they opened. Lucifer purred proudly as he showed them that their "beloved" Lady Termine had something to tell them.

Lady Termine smiled at her two daughters.

"Come with me, we have some...important things to do." she told the sisters.

Anastasia and Drizelle giggled in enjoyment.

 _Three hours later…_

Lucifer hissed in amusement as he watched the excited sister laughing and jumping in joy as Lady Termine trying to calm them down so she could do her job.

"Alright, alright. Let's get calm so we can do our favor to ourselves." she said.

The sisters tried to compose themselves and took a deep breath to feel calmer.

Lady Termine smiled warmly and started to wag the magic wand.

"Do you want to stand in line, girls? Let's start!" Lady Termine said. Anastasia and Drizelle giggled to themselves as they obeyed and stood in line.

"One...Two...Three...Four!" she counted.

 _"Salagadoola mechicka boola_ _Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_

 _My sweeties tell what do you like? Let me guess, you'll turn into a sweet princess!_ _Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_

 _Salagadoola mechicka boola_ _Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_ _It will come true, it sure will do!_

 _Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_ _Yes, salagadoola means_ _Mechicka booleroo_

 _It's your pleasure I want_ _Is bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_ _Salagadoola menchicka boola_ _Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_

 _You just say what you wish_ _Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_ _Bibbidi-bobbidi, bibbidi-bobbidi_ _Bibbialta do-do-do-do-boo"_

When she stopped singing, she put the magic wand down and glanced at her beautiful daughters. Their faces were slightly rounded and with cheeks red as roses.

Anastasia and Drizelle looked down at their shoes. They felt fuzzy on the inside and had the colors of red, blue, light green, pink and gold. The shoes sparkled beautifully in the moonlight. As did their eyes that looked even softer and warmer than ever. Their rainbow dresses shined pretty in Lady Termine's eyes.

"You all look so pretty. Now I gonna make sure you two live like two princesses, with a lot of beauty things and servants who help you whenever you want." she told the sisters.

Anastasia and Drizelle let out pleased laughs and clapped their hands in delight. They started to make jokes about Cinderella as a stone, which gave the old lady an idea.

"Come on, sweeties. Let's go to the ballroom. There we can find our special 'friend'." she chuckled.

 _Shortly…_

When they entered the ballroom, they saw Cinderella and her prince. They were helping the other servants in the castle to make ready for the big party, which was going to be held tonight.

Suddenly, a steam of magic light hit the unfortunate princess, and Cinderella was now a figure made of stone. The prince was stunned, but was also hit by the magic light and suddenly fell in love with Anastasia. Anastasia smiled as she and her boyfriend, who was going to be her future husband.

Drizelle sighed in sadness as she saw her sister wandering off with the prince. Lady Termine saw that and made an another prince for her who was just as beautiful as herself. Jumping with joy, she ran to the new prince and hugged him tightly.

Lady Termine wagged the wand and the stone figure of Cinderella was standing in the garden.

 _A few minutes later…_

Jaques and Gus stared sadly at the statue. Their former living friend was now a grey, hard stone statue that the other birds could sit on.

"Poor Cinderelly." they said in unison.


End file.
